


Broody

by Merfilly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bucky interrupts a good brooding session.





	Broody

"Figured it out yet?"

Steve looked over at Bucky with mild annoyance. "What?" he asked, not thrilled to be ribbed, even by his best friend.

"The meaning of life?"

Despite his bad mood over being rejected, again, Steve snorted and shook his head. "Not even close to what I'm thinking about."

Bucky shrugged one shoulder up. "Sure it is. You're sitting there thinking, what good is me being alive if I can't even help." He reached over and gripped Steve's arm. "You'll find that way some day. I have faith in that."

"Why?"

"Because you don't quit, that's why, Steve."


End file.
